The eternal battle,The pure & the tainted
by Darkdragonhime
Summary: Serinity-hime gets sent to egypt around the time the mummy was taking place
1. Default Chapter

chapter1 "Keep moving Evy!"Rick said in a hushed tone. "I know Rick but I really am freaked.Im possative that i can hear somone up ahead but I just cant help thinking that somones watching us."Evy mumbled with a slight tremor in her voice. "EEEEEEK!!!!"A voice screamed as a girl came hurtaling down from the sky. "Where am I?What time is it?Weres the monster?Were is serinity-hime?!" "MOMMMY!!!!"A nother girl came hurtalling down from the sky and landed on rick. "Hello Aki-chan.Whate Aki-chan?!I thought you were dead!" "So did I!What.Why am i alive?I remeber dying.....OHH!!I know!I met Pluto on my way to the dead lands."The first girl said."She told me I was needed un a .... a.....A tomb.I hate tombs."  
"So do I but I can deel."The second girl stated." Itwas to dark out to make anything out about the girls but Rick knew that he was confused.Who the hell was pluto?Pluto was a planet!Not a person!Just then the moon was revealed to let ion a amazing sight.There were he thought was 2 girls of 15 he found 1 girl that must have been in her early 20's and the the other was only 11. The girl that fell down 1st. and was probably 11 had long black that came down to her anckles and was held in a loose ponytail.Her eyes looked like the eyes of the mummy.Eyes that had expeareanced to much in her lifetime.They were pitch black and held the wisdom of eernity.She was wearing clothes that looked right out of ancient greece.They were like the cartoon herculese that his son always watched. They wee almost a exact replica of Hera's clothes exept they were pink and the girl Aki-chan's, ones were pitch black.The most amazing thing was that she had large black wings that were abbsolutly real.She also held a staff that had a polr that was black just like the rest of her attire.It had a dragon claw clutching a black orb on the top that seemed to reflect all the colors of the night. The 2nd. girl had long silver hair that probly would touch the floor if she didnt have it in weird meetballs on top of her head.She like the other had large wings but unlike the other had sivery-white ones.Her eyes also held much wisdom in those crystaline depthes.She wore a weird dress that was white and had a string of pearles around her neck.She held a staff that was long and white with a crecent moon on the top with a crystal placed in the middle. "Who are you 2?"Evy asked "We are light and dark."The one in siver said. "Yes." The 11 year old said."We are the good and the bad the most famous opposites of eternity.I am Ankimoru wich in lunarian meens warrior of the dark. She is Serinity-hime.She was supposed to rule the future but her future husband betrayed her so she now is the 1st of of the 2 most powerful beings in the universe. "Who is the 2nd?"Rick asked. "I am."Ankimoru stated in a voice that left little argument in the topic. "Whats that?"Serinity hme asked as she saw what Evy saw a moment before. "Those my lady are the undead."Rick said with a slight tremor in his voice. "What do you mean by undead?!!"Serenity stated in a startled voice. "Just what I said."Rick ancwered as the first mummy came at them. "Death & Eternal silance deatroction!"Ankimoru shouted pointing her staff at the mineatuer mummys. Rick paniced when she did it since his wepons had no effect on them and she just stood there saying words pointing her staff at the upcoming threat.So its reasonable to say that his jaw hit the floor when a black beem came shooting out of her staff and destroyed the mummys so completelty that there was nothing to come back to life! Then another barrage of little mummys came out of the wall and attacked again. He was about to save the 2nd girl but before he could she shouted,"Cosmos destruction!" And oblitarated thewall where the mummys came from. "Shit!!!Who are you!"Rick said yet again. "We are the light and the dark,just like when i told you 2 minutes ago. i well She said with a slightly acsasperated look and conyinued down the corrido with other following her.Bothe of the wings folded so not to get them stuck in the tunnel. TBC 


	2. Plutos information and a transformation

"O.K."Akimoru said"There is a undead a mummy out to destroy the world!A second time!?Darn you Pluto!Why did you not tell me about this earlier!?Darn darn darn DARN!!"Ankimoru yelled so loud that Evy covered her sons ears and covered his eyes so that he couldint see the rude jesters at the sky while yelling in a language that made chills run upand down her spine."I should have known!"She said as enraged as 1 could get."I am the gaurdian of The underworld!Darnit Pluto I will personally skewer you

on youre own time staff you Baka!I should know when somone defys my fathers laws that are set in holy stone!!!!"

Uho.I would not like to be that pluto person when she gets her hands on her.But what is this junk about being the gaurdian of the underworld?Rick thought.

"What do you meen by the guardian of the underworld!!"Evy stuttered in a voice that sajested she would fante.

"AHHH!!!"Ankimoru cried out in pain as a black beem shot her.She started to age.Her skin turned paler and she got streaks of blue flame in her hair.(He!I just had to put that part in!Refering to the hercules cartoon.)Her eyes turned pitch black and whatever silver that was in them was gone.Her dress shortened into a toga that was black rimed with blue.She got sandals that laced upto her knees.Her satff also changed.It was now a sword with a silver hilt and the orb got placed on the top of the hilt and the blade was made of black crystal.

"You are now queen of the underworld,or well the underworld as you put it so wonderfully.Buy the way i prefer to be complemented and not threatend a brutal death."

"Sorry pluto.I just was upset.You would be to if youre part of the sacred taboo was broken.People just arent supposed to live like that!Its barberick."

"Will you let me explain to you the reason you are now the queen of the underworld.Youre father was killed.He was destroyed by Eydomen and the rest of the brainwashed scouts.They obviosly wanted to take over the underworld and rule the lifes of all.But since you where only known as sailor midnight they never figured out you where the heir to the underword."

"Father......NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Ankimoru cried out in rage angiush and a promise of a painful death to all who comited the crime.

"You are know the single most powerfull being in the universe since you controll the fates." Pluto said even more so then CosmosEternity sailor moon."

"What!!!"Both girls shouted.

"You are needed ."Pluto said."And you also."Pluto said and desipeared in a gust of wind while the thing showing she had been there was the dracsticly changed girl.

TBC


End file.
